pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sally Carrera
"Appeared in"? Should we really be putting Cars 2 on these yet? That won't even be out for a long time yet. Same goes for the Toy Story 3 characters. - RaptorWiki 17:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :If there is a definitive source stating a character will return in a sequel then I think it's fine. But I haven't heard that Sally will be returning. Unless someone (Dentface?) can provide an official source, I think we should remove Cars 2 from Sally. --Jeff (talk) 23:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I'm sure most of the characters will return, but it can't be shown there in that location if it is not for certain. And in past tense? - RaptorWiki 23:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Well... the past tense is just the way the template is set up. I think we're both in agreement that since we haven't heard officially that Sally (or any character) will return we shouldn't show it. The bigger question is, should we show movies that are in the future? For me, I like seeing which characters are coming back, say for Toy Story 3. We've heard officially that certain characters will return and so I think we should record that. But we could just do that on the Toy Story 3 page (under voice cast), and then just leave it off the individual character pages? I think it will be hard to monitor that. What about the character categories also? Should we add Toy Story 3 Characters to Buzz or Woody? --Jeff (talk) 00:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that's a great idea...record it on the movie page rather than the individual character pages for now. And then when the movie comes out, the individual pages can be updated (or created if necessary) accordingly. - RaptorWiki 11:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've taken Cars 2 off Sally. I think it will be hard to monitor this, especially as we get closer to a movie's release date, like Toy Story 3 - with that I'm still on the fence. --Jeff (talk) 14:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::With Toy Story 3, it isn't as bad. Cars 2 is quite a ways off yet. - RaptorWiki 17:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Carrera? Is that really her last name? I can't seem to find it (except on her tattoo LOL) FLAGFREAK 13:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :YAY!!! I found it! Yes, Pixar does say her last name is Carrera. I'll add a citation right away. :-D FLAGFREAK 14:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Quotes are all screwed up The quotes on Sally's page are screwed up. I know this is really lame of me, I should just go and fix it. Sorry. But I don't do a lot with quotes so maybe someone who has more experience with them could fix them? It looks like we're using at least 3 different quote templates on the page, not sure if that's really necessary. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I know, I've been trying to fix it as well. Although I think there isn't much point having loads of quotes, one is enough. Pixarfandom 16:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I really don't think that the number quotes should be limited to one. Besides, that one quote that remains is not a good one if only one should be kept. But it's true pages tend to have too much quotes...Gray Catbird 01:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC)